


Kick Drum Heartbeat

by ItinerantPoet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItinerantPoet/pseuds/ItinerantPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To celebrate a record breaking year the office party finds itself in a bar, with Kara finding it difficult to hide her feelings anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick Drum Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Usual Disclaimer I own nothing but the dreams in my head (so pretty), the song lyrics used in this Fic are 'Heartbeat' by Carrie Underwood.

 

Usually Kara would have feigned a headache by now, escaping in the cool night sky to clear her head, the mix of colleagues drinking and her inability to get drunk meant that any forced work social event was tiresome at best. This time though something about the giddy nature of the office, celebrating the yearly sales smashing records and the constant “Kara pleeeeeeaaaaasseeee” that came from Winn meant that Kara had been swept up in the excitement of the evening and ended up trudging behind the finance team (and she was sure some of the copywriters already wasted) to the local bar.

It had been a difficult week, it was easy to find an excuse as to why she was exhausted; not physically, that wasn’t a problem, emotionally drained from trying to hide the biggest part of who she was; the late hours, the constant hum of emergencies lurking just out of earshot, the need to be good enough to fly under the radar. 

It was all too much, and now as the hard wooden door of the bar smacked against the wall (her super strength just a little too strong on this occasion) she found the wall of noise and alcohol hit her full force. Winn was next to her whooping and shouting in some incoherent way that the party was about to start. Kara wasn’t sure which party this was, or in fact whether it was going to start now but she did catch Winn as he stumbled, his eyes a little fuzzy as they tried to focus on her.

“Winn, why are we here? Why can’t we just go and have games night, and i can take these god damn glasses off.” Kara tried to get his attention.

“Kara, shush, this is good, this is spending time not being the _Supersquad”._ The last word he whispered for dramatic affect.

“Winn, this is a bar, with alcohol, which has no affect on me, and people we work with, who think i’m this little assistant bitch, and you, you are already wasted.” Kara huffed, friday night drinking was never fun.

“This is different Kara, this is karaoke” Winn grinned and watched as Kara’s face fell. “I am going to need a whole heap more alcohol” he demanded as they got caught in the wave of people crushing towards the bar.

“I might too...” Kara muttered, letting the warmth of the bar settle against her skin, it was busy but there was space around the edges and it was actually tastefully decorated, the wooden beams supporting jam jar candles and strong coloured fabrics.

“Winn, what type of alcohol would I drink if i were here, something that won’t make me have to pretend to be as wasted as you already are?” Kara whispered to Winn, he’d already managed to push his way to the front of the bar queue and had gestured for Kara to follow.

“Its all sorted Su-Kara, Sukara, yes, all sorted,” the smirk that was adorning Winn’s face did not make Kara feel at ease.

5 minutes later, after Kara had managed to drown out the hum of everyone’s thoughts, and work out the bar dynamics a cocktail was placed haphazardly into her hands, its contents sloshing within the confines of the glass.

“There, and I may have signed you up for a song, don’t kill me, but it looked like fun, i’m doing one too,” Winn gushed, raising his hands in false surrender.

“You did WHAT????” Kara’s face paled and her hands started to shake, it was hard enough to hide being Supergirl, but getting up on stage and singing, that was a whole heap more of “NO!”

“Oops” was all Winn could manage before the muffled screech of the announcer was calling her to the stage. This was not going to go well, not well at all.

If she ducked down, Kara thought, maybe she could crawl out of the bar and no one would know she was there, she could give apologies on Monday, claim a migraine and no one would be any the wiser. That would have worked, she was absolutely sure, if she hadn’t looked up at the precise moment and caught the full gaze of Cat Grant.

A questioning look caught Kara by surprise, a challenge caught in the glistening mirth of her boss, whose right hand sat deliciously on her hip, kicked to the side so her legs looked glamorous and long under the short black skirt of her dress. 

_Fuck._ Was all Kara could think, not even trying to tear her eyes away from her boss, this was a battle she had long lost, but tonight, her crush on Cat _fucking_ Grant was in full flow and threatening to uncover her at the cost of one more look down to those flawless legs.

One eyebrow raised as Cat caught Kara’s glances, and before the blush could fully develop and swallow Kara whole she felt a nudge to her side and she was propelled forward to the stage.

“She’s here, this is Kara, she’s singing next” a bellow of noise from Winn as he pushed (it would be too suspicious if she dug her heels in she decided) her to the front. Her colleagues wooped and hollered as she passed, many of the girls in the office whispering and commenting as she passed through.

“What song love?” The announcer asked, his bored tone already evident as the evening was slowly warming up.

“Urm, i don’t know, maybe...” and for one moment she felt the eyes she usually sought out burning into her back, she could feel the warmth of Cat’s gaze against her already blushing skin, and for a moment she became Supergirl and found her confidence. She may well be fucked if Cat has worked out the glances, so why not go down fighting, she thought.

“This one,” Kara pointed to the song on page 17, her confidence growing as the announcer smirked. 

“You got some guts girl, give that singer a go and i’ll buy you the next drink” he laughed, aware that each time a girl tried to do a _big_ song they usually ended up drunk and slurring by the end of the second verse.

Kara had already persuaded herself that this was a bad bad idea, but as she turned and felt the warmth of the spotlight she found the eyes she craved still focused on her, the eyebrow still raised in a challenge.

As the music began to play, the gentle first few chords allowed her to hum along, finding her voice and confidence as the crowds cheered.

_“I love it when we're at a party in a down-town crowd”_

The first line came out hushed, and shy, goading the audience to cheer and persuade her to sing louder, out of it all she heard James, sat and the back with Lucy, cheer and the friendly sound of his voice gave her the confidence she needed to carry on. 

_“_ _But I can hear you call me baby with the music up loud.”_

At this point, the confidence surged through her, and her voice came out strong and rehearsed, she even managed to catch Cat’s eye and smirk in response to the impressed look that was threatening to take over her features.

_“And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio_

_And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow”_

By the chorus Kara had managed to persuade the bar that she wasn’t too bad at this singing gig, and even had some of the drunker girls in the corner singing along, but this song, this 3 minutes and 30 seconds of pure singing, was pure unaltered seduction, she hoped. Kara had managed to avoid Cat’s gaze once she had really begun to sing but like a magnet she was drawn to the older woman, her crush was becoming much more difficult to hide and, she reflected, perhaps serenading your sexy boss was not a great way to hide it.

_“Oh woah, and we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat_

_I wanna feel it like a kick drum, beating faster in your chest”_

It was too difficult not to sing at Cat, to not try and portray all the feelings she had into this one song, she knew that those two lines would answer everything, sung just a slight tone down, husky enough to be a come on, not too low that she couldn’t pass it off as a mistake, and from below her eyelashes she looked. Really looked, from the toes hidden in the ridiculously expensive heels, all the way up the luxuriously long legs to the delicate hands resting on hips. It was then that Kara really came undone, the hint at abs flexing under the dress, and the way she could see her collar bone rise above the perfect breasts that she wished were in her reach right now. _Fuck._ Was all Kara thought, hoping that her powers allowed her to multi-task she she came undone. 

By the time Kara’s gaze reached up to Cat’s eyes she saw the dawning of an understanding, Cat knew, Cat knew that Kara was Supergirl, Cat knew that Kara was Supergirl and she had the hots for her boss.

_“And we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat”._

As the last line of the song hummed into the evening and the crowds cheered, already contemplating the next drink, trip to the toilet or which hot young person in the bar they could hit on, Kara could think of only one thing. How to get out of the bar without Cat seeing her, the confidence that had filled her body as she sang had drained with the dying notes of the melody and she was laid bare for all to see.

_Fuck._

Taking two, trembling steps down onto the bar floor she let her hair drop across her face, the fringe covering enough that she could ignore all but the feet she saw as she pushed and pulled at people, finding the door to the bar and the welcome rush of cold air in only a matter of moments.

 

“Quite the surprise Kiera,” Kara’s head shot up to be greeted by Cat, resting against the brick work of the bar, her jacket slung across her shoulders as the cool summer evening left a gentle warmth around the city.

“Fuck” Kara whispered, her face turning the colour of her cape in milliseconds.

“Who knew you could sing, I was expecting you to be rather average, but you didn’t murder the song at all.” Cat answered, letting Kara have the few seconds to gather her thoughts before she continued.

“Really though,” at this moment she pushed herself off the brick work and stalked towards Kara with the familiar click of her designer heels, “really I think you should sing more, preferably” and this point she was right next to Kara, her body just inches from her, the heat emanating into Kara’s very soul.

And at this point Cat paused, willing Kara to look up and to catch the look in her eyes, “preferably just for me,” she whispered, “just for me, because dear God Kara, well Supergirl, if that is how you seduce a woman I can’t wait to see how you kiss one”. Cat’s left hand grazed up Kara’s arm to her shoulder, letting it rest there a moment before gentle tucking a strand of hair out of the way behind her ear.

“This is the moment, Supergirl, Kara, when you are allowed to kiss a woman, after all that effort don’t you want the reward?” She hummed, her body turned to Kara in an effort to find a touch.

“Miss Grant, I...” was all Kara could muster.

“Cat, please, after that show I think you are allowed to call me Cat.” She offered.

And as before, the Supergirl brand of confidence found itself into her blood stream for a split second and Kara caught her hand in Cat’s hair, pulling her head softly towards her so that thier lips met, gently but surely in a kiss that let fireworks dance around Kara.

Before their tongues could battle for dominance, and Cat found her self very roughly pressed against the brick wall, Kara pulled away, trying to catch her breath.

“Wow,” Kara tried to explain.

“I think the real wow will be when you try that again, somewhere other than outside the bar filled with all my employees,” Cat whispered, her dominance slowly fading as the after effects of the kiss seeped into her soul and body.

“Are you, we, is this...” Kara tried to ask.

“This, is something, we, are something, if you want...” Cat suddenly seemed unsure.

“Yes, please, yes” Kara leant in and stole one short, sweet kiss before capturing Cat’s hand in hers and pulled her into the night.

 


End file.
